Counting Stars
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: Because, to her, a dragon was way better than a girly, tight-wearing prince any given day. - A collaboration of one-shots devoted to NaLu.
1. Quarter After One

**I've wanted to do a compilation of one-shots like this for a while now, I just hadn't had the time to do it. They'll range from humor to hurt/comfort. You know, I want to cover all the bases. This one is inspired by Lady Antebellum's song 'Need You Now', it just sort of popped into my head. It's more angsty and hurt-comfort, but that's what I was going for. **

** The next one will be happier, I promise. **

** They'll most be inspired by songs, most likely, so if you have any that you'd like me to do, feel free to make requests. Just don't feel offended if I don't do one-shots based off of them, I'm still a busy person after all. And finals are coming up soon. Thankfully. **

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it associated characters. I'd love to though, but they belong to the wonderful Hiro Mashima. Also, I don't own the song 'Need You Now', it belongs to the band, Lady Antebellum. I think...**

** Enjoy~! **

Quarter After One

_{Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor} _

Lucy stared at the pictures that were scattered everywhere around her room. Of her. Her friends. Of _him. _He was smiling, grinning, and so was she. She looked so happy. He looked happy. _They _looked happy.

It had been a while since she'd seen him. They hadn't parted on exactly...the best terms. They had had a fight, they hadn't really fought before then, little arguments maybe, some bickering, but not...not a full blown screaming match.

Hell, she couldn't even remember what had started the fight. Probably something stupid, she guessed. It had just...happened. And she regretted it ever since. Of course, she had gone out of her way to avoid him, and he seemed to be doing the same with her.

Their friends tried to get them to talk, to sort out whatever problems they had, but they would always make excuses. She hadn't even been on a job with him in almost a month, let alone _talk _with him.

A few tears spilled over onto her pink cheeks as she reached out and picked up a photo. It was of them, taken a few days before the argument. He had that stupid, happy-go-lucky grin on his face as he pulled her into him. She was blushing, but smiling for the camera.

Damn...how she missed that stupid grin and that reckless idiot.

She but her lip and reached for her jacket.

She was going to find him. She couldn't fight it anymore. She longed for him to hold her, kiss her, _speak _with her again.

Because she was still hopelessly in love with him. That stupid pyromaniac. She just couldn't get him off her mind. She swallowed thickly as she broke into a brisk walk, the cool autumn air nipping at her skin through her jacket.

Did he ever think of her? Did she ever cross his mind? Because for her, he never left. He was always constantly preoccupying her thoughts, and she could never seem to focus on anything else. Surely he still loved her, right?

Her chocolate orbs traveled around the empty streets. It was a quarter after one in the morning, of course. No one in their right mind would be out at this hour. No one except her, anyway. But was she really sane, after all?

She was hopelessly in love with Fairy Tail's resident fire Dragon Slayer, and a member of the guild herself. And anyone who was a member of said guild often had their sanity questioned.

But she didn't care. She was all alone, and she needed him. She had said that she wouldn't speak with him, wouldn't see him but she lost all control. She didn't know how she could do without, she just needed him now and forever.

.

.

.

Natsu brought the bottle to his lips once more. He usually didn't drink hard fire whiskey, not like this, but he couldn't stop himself. Ever since he and Lucy had fought, he just couldn't seem to stop. His onyx eyes wandered over to his door once more, wishing the blonde would come sweeping in the way she always had before.

But of course she wasn't coming.

Most likely she would never set foot in his house again.

Why did that thought have to hurt so much?

She had said she didn't need him anymore, and he likewise. But he didn't mean a word of it, it was just his anger talking. It was too late now though, she probably hated him.

His head dropped into his hands. Why had he gotten so mad in the first place? He couldn't even remember anymore. But he had, and he had yelled at Lucy. He hadn't ever done that before. Not like that.

He swore and wished that he could beat himself up. Lucy never deserved that. Not then, not ever.

Natsu's gaze drifted to a picture of her, smiling, that was sitting on his nightstand. He missed that smile so much. Her laughter, her weirdness in general. Of course, not that she wanted him back. But she was constantly on his mind, ever present. He couldn't even sleep without thoughts of her plaguing his dreams.

He wondered if he ever crossed her mind. He longed for her to be thinking of him too.

Gray and Gajeel had tried to reason with him, telling him that if he apologized, that everything would be alright again. Erza had threatened him, and Cana was starting to worry about his drinking habits. _Cana _of all people. Mira too, of course. And even Levy had even tried to explain things to him.

He always ignored them, though.

But maybe, just _maybe, _if he took their advice, if he went to see Lucy, if he apologized, _maybe _they could be friends again. He wanted so much more than that, like what they had before the stupid argument, but he doubted that she would feel the same way.

He needed her though, he just couldn't live without her. Not now, not ever.

It was time to swallow his pride and just _apologize. _

So Natsu stood up, cast a glance toward the sleeping blue exceed across the room, and walked out the door. He would go to Lucy's, he would apologize, and if she didn't want anything to do with him, it would be okay.

Even if his heart would absolutely shatter, even if if hurt so badly, it would be okay.

This was all his fault anyway.

.

.

.

.

Lucy sighed as tears trickled down her cheeks. His house seemed _so very far away. _She knew that it wasn't, but it certainly seemed that way. She just wanted to see him again. His spiky pink hair, his happy grin, his white scarf that Igneel had bestowed upon him, just _him._

Suddenly, she bumped into something, or rather, _someone. _

She felt extremely embarrassed, and slightly curious. Who else would be out at such an hour?

Her brown eyes met onyx ones, and she gasped.

Because it was _him. _

"Natsu!"

His own eyes widened. "Luce..."

And the next thing he knew, she threw her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. His own arms wrapped around her, holding her smaller frame close to his own larger one, a reflex, of course.

"I'm _so _sorry!" she sobbed. "I-I never meant it! Not any of it!"

His grip tightened. "Lucy...it's my fault, don't be sorry." he whispered into her ear, not wanting her to cry anymore.

She shook her head. "But I said the most terrible things and-!"

"It's okay. I forgive you." he really did. He had long before that.

Lucy pulled back and looked up at him. "I do too. Natsu...if you don't love me anymore, I understand...a-and..." she looked away, tears still cascading down her pale cheeks.

He tilted her chin up and kissed her.

How they both missed that.

When he pulled away, she smiled. "You still love me."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Weirdo." he mumbled. "Who said I ever stopped?"

**And there's the first! Like I said, slightly angsty, but I HAD to make it turn out happy. **

** Okay, so yeah. **

** Please favorite, follow, and especially review! **

** - Sonata-chan **


	2. Melt

**So I was eating Lindor white chocolate truffles and reading a cute Austin & Ally fanfic and this idea hit me. The fanfic had absolutely nothing to do with it, by the way. Anyway, I got this! Seriously, those things are delicious. Of course, you must practice temperance, or the whole bag will be gone in one day! No, I've never had that happen before, and I never plan on trying it. Just saying. **

** Can anyone guess what song the lyrics underneath are from? I found it quite by accident, but I absolutely love it! I brought up YouTube to find something cute and romance-y while I was writing this, because I absolutely can't stand silence while writing, and I saw this song! It was a Durarara AMV for Shizaya, and it was recommended for me (even though I don't look up ShizuoxIzaya AMVs) and I was like, "Eh, what the heck?" And i love it! **

** Shot out next chapter to those of you who recognize it! **

** Enjoy~! **

Melt

_{All in all, it's the perfect scene, and it's not anywhere that I would rather be} _

It was well known that Natsu didn't really favor sweets. He was more of a spicy food kind of guy, and preferred hot sauce or jalapenos over candy or cookies any day. However, his perky blonde partner had quite the thing for sweets. Cookies, ice cream, cupcakes, cake, milkshakes, you name it, Lucy liked it.

And today, she was going on and on about some new kind of candy she'd tried. Now, he had absolutely no problem with Lucy's constant rambling, in fact, he _loved _the sound of her voice. But, he just did not understand how _candy _could make Lucy gush like she was.

They were both lounging around said blonde's home after a long day at the guild. Happy was off somewhere with Wendy and Charla, most likely chatting it up with the white exceed, so that left just the two of them.

Natsu truly relished his time alone with Lucy, as it was something that didn't happen very often. Even when he executed his nightly home invasions, his blue wing man was almost always with him. He liked Happy, he truly did, their relationship was almost a father/son one. But when it came to spending time alone with his favorite blonde, well, Natsu was selfish like that.

And here Lucy was, rambling on about chocolate.

Good grief.

But he still loved the blonde, of course. Yes, you read that right. Natsu Dragneel was in love with Lucy Heartfilia. And at the extreme risk of sounding incredibly mushy, he had been for as long as he could remember.

Once again, being extremely girly, he loved everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, her sunny blonde hair and equally perky personality, her big chocolate brown doe eyes, everything. Sure, she was weird, but he didn't care. He loved her weirdness too.

Natsu leaned his head against his fist and tuned into his favorite girl once more.

"They're just so _delicious! _Levy and the girls agreed too! Even Cana." she winked at him. "You should really try one, you know?"

He blinked. "You want me to try one?"

She laughed and he grinned. "Of course! I know you don't particularly like sweet things, but these are absolutely heavenly!" a mischievous grin tugged at her lips. "Besides, if you don't, I'll just have to give yours to Gray. He likes sweets, I'm sure he'd be _very _happy to receive it!"

Natsu stiffened and snarled at even the thought of his Lucy giving that damn exhibitionist chocolates. That wouldn't do at all.

Lucy smirked, knowing that the threat would work. When it came to Gray, things like that always did. Although she always felt sort of guilty for using the ice mage. Natsu sighed and held out his hand, causing Lucy to beam.

"Here." she placed the golden wrapped candy in his open, outstretched palm.

He frowned a bit and opened the wrapper. His brows rose and he looked at Lucy a little curiously. "Aren't chocolates supposed to be, I don't know, chocolate? This is white." he deadpanned.

A grin broke out across the blonde's face and she giggled. "It's white chocolate."

Natsu looked troubled. "I've never heard of white candy before. Are you sure it's safe?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "It's called a truffle. And yes, I'm positive."

"But-"

She waved a hand. "Just eat it."

He rose a brow, shrugged, and popped it into his mouth. Lucy leaned forward a bit, unconsciously biting her lip and eagerly observing his reaction. Natsu's onyx orbs widened in surprise and he looked at Lucy.

"It melted." he stated, his surprise seeping through his tone.

Lucy smiled widely and laughed. "I know! It normally does, but slowly. However, with your body temperature being higher than most people's, it melted faster." she explained.

Natsu frowned. "Were you using me for entertainment?"

Lucy blushed bright red at the way he had interpreted it, not to mention, voiced his suspicions. She shook her head quickly. "No, no! I wanted you to taste it, honest!"

His eyes narrowed and he leaned back against her couch. "I couldn't. It melted too fast." he looked over at her. "Hand me another?"

There was a playful gleam in her eyes. She pulled one out of the small bag. "This is the last one..."

Natsu's eyes widened and he reached over for the sweet treat frantically. Lucy laughed and held it out of his reach. There was an ensuing struggle that ended somehow with Natsu on top of Lucy in quite the compromising position, not that either of them noticed.

"Luce." he whined, now searching around the girl underneath him for the candy.

Lucy smirked and made sure Natsu was watching as she popped the last truffle into her mouth. His eyes widened dramatically. "Lucy! How could you?!"

She slapped a hand over her mouth and began to chew. Natsu ground his teeth and watched the clearly amused girl beneath him enjoying the treat. His scowl turned into a devious grin as an idea popped into his head.

He grabbed Lucy's smaller hand with his and pried it back, pinning it to his chest, but not painfully. Lucy gasped at his action, giving him the opening he needed. Natsu quickly ducked his head down and his lips met hers, his hot tongue slipping into her mouth and searching for any traces of the chocolate left.

Lucy gasped once more, bringing a satisfied growl from the back of his throat. She felt like her heart was going to burst. She was in love with Natsu, but she never expected him to do anything like this. Or, quite frankly, ever return her feelings.

She melted into the kiss, sliding her own tongue over Natsu's sending a chill down both their spines. When he was sure he had gotten the last bit of the candy, Natsu pulled back, eyes wild and unfocused. He gazed down at a panting Lucy, who was looking up at him with wide eyes.

His hand that had been supporting him by pushing back against the couch trailed down to the spot by Lucy's head. The look in his eyes gave Lucy the shivers, the good kind, of course. She bit her slightly swollen bottom lip, anticipating his next move.

Natsu nuzzled his head into her neck and she basked in his warmth. Suddenly he pulled back with an intense look on his face. He leaned down once more, pausing just before her lips. Their eyes locked.

"It was like heaven. And I think I need another taste." his hot breath fanned her plump lips.

And their lips connected once more.

**...What on earth? Did I really just write that? Goodness gracious! **

** Honestly, I've never really kissed anyone before. **

** Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this! **

** Please favorite, follow, and review~! **

** - Sonata-chan **


	3. Contradiction

**Longest one-shot yet! And yet, I still feel it's incredibly crappy. Oh well. **

** Congratulations to: **

** SiberianTangerine (You're username makes me want tangerines EVERY time I red it...)**

** Lillian11**

** and NatsuXLucyForever (Totally agree with you!) **

** for correctly guessing the song from the last chapter~! **

** It was indeed, 'The Perfect Scene' by Mercy Mercedes. **

** But can any of you guess the lyrics from the song in italics from this chapter? **

** Probably, LOL**

** Enjoy~! **

Contradiction

* * *

_{I kinda feel like you don't make sense, _

_'cause you're bringing me in, and then you're kicking me out again}_

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was absolutely positive that Lucy Heartfilia was a living, walking, talking contradiction. He had debated this thought for a while now – yes, you read that right – and had decided that his partner and best friend was indeed, very contradictory.

She was so _weird_, he had known that from the moment he had met her, and he didn't really care. All girls were weird, and he had come to that conclusion _long _before he had met Lucy. But the blonde in question, well, she was _way _weirder than the other girls he knew.

At least Erza, Cana, Wendy, Levy, and the others from Fairy Tail were consistent. Lucy, however, he had decided was definitely _not. _

She would invite him to her apartment one day, and then the next day when he decided to visit her, she'd literally _kick _him out. He wasn't joking either. He'd just been on the receiving end of a particularly vicious 'Lucy-Kick!' and honestly didn't want to repeat the incident any time soon.

So what if he'd tried to sneak a peak at her novel? She kept it so 'super-top-secret' and the only way he knew that it ever saw the light of day, or at least the outside of her bedroom and that stupid desk drawer, was because she had bestowed upon Levy the privilege of reading each precious chapter.

This seriously pissed Nastu off. He liked Levy enough, sure. She was his nakama, and all his nakama were special and precious to him. Even that iron-bastard and ice-prick. But what was so special about Levy that Lucy let her read her sacred novel? That's what he'd like to know.

Hadn't he known Lucy the longest? Hadn't he helped her enter Fairy Tail? Wasn't he at least that special to her?

Happy watched as his 'father' stuck his hands deep into his pockets and pouted. The blue Exceed had an especially hard time muffling his snickers, but it didn't matter, as it seemed Natsu was deep in thought.

Did this mean that the world was soon to end? The Exceed really hoped not, Charla had just started to warm up to him after all.

Natsu's pout turned into a scowl. He had just wanted a little tiny peak. Or maybe more. Honestly, he wasn't one for reading – it's not that he _couldn't_, he just didn't see any reason to other than reading job requests – but if it was something Lucy wrote, then he was all for it.

He scoffed, because Lucy didn't seem too thrilled at that idea. Not. One. Bit. So here he was, reluctantly trudging down the streets of Magnolia at sunset, when he could be reading Lucy's work.

Well, this wasn't any fun.

Natsu couldn't deny, that when it came to Lucy, he liked everything about her. She was his favorite girl. In fact, one could say that he was even in love with her, not that _he'd _ever tell anyone. What would Gray and Gajeel think of him then?

Going all soft and mushy because of some girl?

But he really wished that Lucy wasn't so...well, _Lucy, _at times. Maybe he would confess to her...eventually. But even if he _did _try, she'd probably just interrupt him before he could even say a word, scold him for 'trespassing' in her home, and then send him flying out the window – the way he came in – with a brilliant 'Lucy-Kick!'

She acted like she _'like-liked' _him sometimes, but then she'd go and pull something like that and honestly, he wasn't sure about anything anymore. In fact, if you asked him to describe their relationship, he wasn't even sure what to tell you.

They were something between best friends/partners and...well..._more. _

Was it so _awful _that Natsu wanted more? Much, _much _more.

As in, the whole cliché 'boyfriend/girlfriend' thing. _That, _much more.

No, Natsu Dragneel wasn't as dense as people thought him to be.

But Lucy Heartfilia? Well, she might just be.

To others, such as Mira-jane, Erza, Gray, Levy, etc., it was _crystal clear _that she liked Natsu, and not in the 'just friends' way. Regarding Lucy, however, no one was completely how she thought she felt about the Dragon-Slayer. If that even made any sense.

They were best friends, bickered like an old married couple, teased each other like school children did with their crushes, protected one another, were fiercely loyal to one another, and so on. And Natsu was fully aware of this.

But Lucy, as he previously mentioned, was so contradictory about her emotions toward him that one could never quite be sure what exactly she was thinking. Except that is, for maybe Mira, Erza, and Levy. But that was most likely because she told them. Gray was out on this one, as Lucy obviously didn't consider him one of her 'girlfriends.'

The thought of Gray being one made Natsu snicker.

But his expression soon turned gloomy again as he trudged home.

* * *

"You should tell him, you know." Levy said suddenly, looking up from the newest chapter of Lucy's novel. She had been there to witness the entire 'Natsu-sent-flying-out-the-window-by-awesome-'Lucy -Kick!' fiasco. And what an amazing fiasco it had been.

The blonde choked on her own spit. "W-what?!"

The smaller female nodded absentmindedly. "You really should. It's amazing how much you contradict yourself when it comes to Natsu. I'm surprised you've managed to keep it up this long. Hiding your feelings, I mean."

Lucy blushed. "But he's _Natsu!_ What do I say?! How would I say it?! What would he _think_?! What if I ruin our whole friendship?! What then?!" she cried, pulling at her hair.

Levy waved her hands. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Lu-chan! Don't freak out! I'm sure it'd be okay. Besides, Erza and the others can't take much more of this. I can't take much more of this. I'm pretty sure Mira's about to go insane, and even _Gray _has been slamming his head on the bar over this! If you don't do something soon, then _I'll _confess to Natsu for _you._"

Lucy's eyes widened. "No Levy! You can't do _that!_"

The bluenette grinned. "Oh, but I will!"

"I'll do it!" the celestial key holder blurted out. "I promise! I _swear_!"

"Luce!" Natsu's voice echoed through her house.

Levy smirked. "I guess this would be an opportune time, no?"

Lucy looked absolutely horrified. "B-but, Levy...I-I don't think-"

"Lucy!" her bedroom door slammed open, and there stood Natsu, a determined look on his face.

Said girl's chocolate orbs widened. "Did you actually use the _door_?" she asked in disbelief.

Nastu strode over to where she sat in her desk chair.

"I have something to say!"

They blinked and looked at each other after saying the exact same line in unison.

"E-er...you go ahead..." Lucy fidgeted with her pen, averting her eyes.

"N-no, ladies first." Nastu seemed to take immense interest in the pattern of her rug, and manners, for the first time she could recall.

"No, really-"

"Oh for crying out _loud_!" Levy yelled from her position on the bed. "Will one of you just go _first _and say whatever it is you were going to say already?!"

The two looked over at the solid script mage in surprise. Levy rarely ever had such an outburst. She looked as if she might explode at any minute.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck and looked back at Lucy. The blonde's eyes were looking into his expectantly. "We'll say it together on three, alright?" he questioned.

She raised a brow at his logic, but went along with it anyway. "Okay."

"One..."

"...Two..."

"...three!"

"I love you!"

They blinked and looked at each other again.

"...come again?" Lucy questioned, wondering if she'd actually heard him right, or if her hearing was going from all the shouting in the guild.

"I-I _said_..." holy crap, was Natsu, _the _Nastu Dragneel, _blushing_? "I said I love you. And I'm pretty sure you said it too."

Oh. So she _had _heard him correctly. And she'd said the exact same thing.

"...so I did."

"Just _kiss _already!" Levy cried, clutching the latest chapter of Lucy's novel to her chest.

And they did.

Natsu pulled Lucy into him and captured her lips. It was something both of them had wanted to do for quite some time now, and honestly, didn't really want it to end. But when they finally did pull apart, Lucy turned to Levy and smirked.

"You know you _so _have to confess to Gajeel now, right?"

The bluenette paled instantly.

* * *

**Crappy kissing scene was crappy! But oh well! Cuedos Levy, cuedos. **

** Yeah, it was a 'confessing' scene. I hadn't done one of those in here yet, so I thought, "Why not?" **

** So...? Like it? Hate it? Love it? **

** This file on my computer is named 'Potato.' I was in a hurry and typed out the first random thing that came into my head. **

** ...it could have ended up with _much _worse...**

** Please follow, favorite, and especially review~! **

** - Sonata-chan**


	4. Random IDK - Maybe Unrequited

**So, I was just like, listening to Icona Pop's 'I Love It' (I really do love it, that song, anyway) and looking trough my doc manager files on my laptop and I found this! It was a chapter story I started, like, probably last December? I don't know. This was the only chapter...and honestly, I have no idea _where_ exactly I was going with it. So, it's the fourth chapter thingy for this! **

** Yeah so, I just...basically converted it from a 'chapter one' to a one-shot...**

** Enjoy~! **

Random IDK - Maybe Unrequited

_{Started as a flicker meant to be a flame} _

* * *

"Lucy." Natsu whined from his seat on the bar stool next to her.

Currently, the blonde was drinking a vanilla milkshake and ignoring the pink headed dragon slayer. And he was getting sick and tired of it.

"Lucy, will you _at least _tell me what I did wrong?" he prodded.

The blonde stopped sucking on her straw and turned to the impatient fire mage. "You broke into my house, _again. _Why ever wouldn't I be mad at you?" she asked haughtily.

"But Lucy," he whined, "you're house is so much more comfortable than mine!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and huffed. "I don't _care. _You could at least be civil and knock or even ring the doorbell. But no! You have to break into my house through the window!" she threw her hands up in frustration.

The dragon slayer didn't budge. "Luce, I'm telling you, even your bed is more comfortable than mine!"

This statement seemed to catch the attention of several guild members nearby, including Mira-jane and Cana. Lucy promptly slapped and hand over Natsu's mouth before he could say anything else and proceeded to drag him out of the guild.

Once they were outside, Lucy hit him on the head.

"Ow Luce! What the hell was that for?" Natsu asked, somewhat irritated with his partner's strange behavior.

Lucy scowled at him. "You can't just go around saying things like that Natsu. People will think we're together."

"But we _are_ together, Lucy. You weirdo." the fire mage stated it like it was an obvious fact, which, to him it was.

Lucy's face turned a peculiar shade of red. "_No_, you idiot." she said in a dangerously low voice that made Natsu cringe. "Like _together together._"

Her partner stared at her in confusion. "But, Lucy, we are _together together._"

The blonde looked like she wanted to murder him in that moment and Natsu chose to say nothing more. Finally, she calmed down. "No, Natsu, we're not together together. We're partners, sure. But not like _that._"

Understanding seemed to dawn on the dragon slayer. Suddenly, he too turned a bright red. "B-but! N-no! T-that's not what I meant!"

Lucy sighed. "I know that. But if you go around and say things like, things like, like you do. Then people will just assume that we, that we, you get what I mean." a small blush reappeared on her cheeks.

Natsu nodded. "Sorry Luce." he mumbled.

She smiled in understanding. "It's okay. You didn't realize what you were saying. I'm sorry I got mad and hit you."

The two re-entered the guild, Lucy no longer ignoring her partner. Mira and Cana still eyed them though, making the two slightly uncomfortable. Natsu decided that they needed to get out of there. And _fast. _

He abruptly stood up and took Lucy by the wrist, dragging her to the request board. Soon Happy joined the two as they hurriedly searched for a way out. Finally, Natsu eyed one that had a good reward and looked easy. Just what they needed at that very moment. He silently thanked the heavens and tore the paper off of the board, rushing to the bar and slapping it down in front of Mira.

"Lucy, Happy, and I are taking this one. Okay? Okay." and with that, the two mages rushed out of the guild followed by Happy before Mira even had a chance to respond.

Gray walked over to the bar. "What is up with those two?" he asked.

Mira shook her head. Honestly, she had no idea.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she watched Natsu sink into the train seat. His face was a peculiar shade of green, which she was sure was _not _normal for the destructive, stubborn, pink haired pyromaniac. He let out a groan as he laid there in absolute misery.

She remembered the conversation they had only a short time before. She blushed. He really needed to be careful of what he said around their fellow guild mates. _'...even your bed is more comfortable than mine.' _Honestly, what was he thinking? Or maybe the problem was that he wasn't.

She turned to stare out the window. It wasn't that she would exactly _mind _if Natsu maybe, just possibly slept in the same bed as her. No, not at all. In fact, she would probably _enjoy _it. She gulped as visions of the hot dragon slayer holding her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, and, Edolas forbid, _kissing_ her, passed through her head.

Her blush darkened and her heart started beating about a thousand times a minute. Happy gave her a weird look but she didn't even notice. Yeah, she was secretly madly in love with her best friend and partner. Happens everyday to people everywhere. Or at least that's what she tried to tell herself.

In reality, she knew that Natsu probably would never love her back. I mean, take the incident earlier. He wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. But then again, so did she. Cana and Mira were giving them some pretty odd looks.

Honestly, she didn't blame them. But still, to be on the receiving end of those, those, those _knowing _and _prying _looks, it was something else _entirely. _She buried her red face in her hands and groaned.

* * *

**It's short and more of a drabble-ish type thing, I guess. But it works. **

** I...feel like I need to have lunch now. **

** Until next time! **

** Ja ne~! **

** - Sonata-chan **


	5. Beautiful

**I am back from vacation! This is the longest chapter yet for Counting Stars and yet, I feel as if I failed. I wanted to try something different, so it's not as good as it should be. **

** Also, most of it is told in like, Lucy's letters to her mother. Who is deceased, yes. This is an AU, by the way. **

** I do not own 'Little Talks' by Of Monsters and Men, which some lyrics of the song are used at the end. I also don't own the poem-thing at the end. **

** Read on~! **

Chapter Five - Beautiful

* * *

_{If you smile, then I'll smile too} _

* * *

_September 14_

_Dear Mama, _

_There's this really cute boy that sits across from me on the bus. I see him laughing and joking with his friends, and he just looks so happy. He's different from most of the kids at school and on the bus. He has really shocking pink hair that seems like it defies gravity. But when his friends tease him about it, he strongly insists that it's salmon, not pink. He has beautiful onyx eyes that sparkle when he laughs, and his white fangs (Yes, that's right. His teeth are unusually pointy.) show when he grins. He wears a white scarf all the time, even though it's not really cold enough for one yet. I kind of think it looks like dragon scales. _

_But maybe that's just my crazy imagination talking. _

_I also think that he looks beautiful. I know it's a weird thing to say about a boy, because usually they're called 'handsome' or something like that. But if you saw him, then I'm sure you'd think it's true too. I love it when the boy smiles, because his wide and bright smile seems to light up the whole room (or bus), and it's contagious. I don't think I've smiled like I did today since you died. _

_He likes to fight with the dark-headed boy that Juvia is head-over-heels for. I'm not joking either. If they aren't throwing punches at each other, then they're arguing. But I think that deep down, they're both really good friends. _

_Levy teases me about it all the time and says that I have a crush on the pink-headed boy. I usually immediately deny it, but...I think that she might be right. _

…_..Oh..._

_I have a crush on the pink-headed boy who sits across from me on the bus! A crush for crying out loud! I had a crush on someone in kindergarten once, but I don't really remember it all that well. Besides...those types of crushes are different...I think. _

_Because I highly doubt that when you're in kindergarten, and your crush smiles, that it makes you smile too. Or that every time he looks your way, even if it's not directly at you, that your heart feels like it's running a marathon. Or that you blush a pretty pink when he does look at you and smile, or that you're nervous just sitting across from him on the bus. _

…_.I really do have a crush on him..._

_I think school and the bus ride just got a lot harder..._

_...Oh boy..._

_I really wish that you were here with me, to help me through this. It's just a phase right? It'll pass, just like wanting to be a ballerina or wanting a dinosaur...right? _

_But then...what if I don't want it to pass? What if I like the weird and tingly feelings it gives me when I see him? And what if maybe...what if he has a crush on me too? _

_Stupid Lucy! Stupid! Of course he doesn't! He smiles at everyone like that! You're not special like that! Good grief! _

…_.but I really wish he did have a crush on me too...is that a bad thing, Mama? I know it's terribly selfish, and I'm sorry. I won't wish that anymore! Okay, that's a total lie. I'll try not to wish it anymore...yeah. There we go. _

_Well, I have a history test to study for, and even though Bacchus-sensei sleeps most of the time because of hangovers, I don't want to get a bad grade! I love you Mama, and I'll write you again soon! Goodnight! _

_Love, _

_Lucy _

* * *

_November 2_

_Dear Mama, _

_I learned the boy's name the other day! It's Natsu! Like the summer! Isn't it cool? I think it really matches his bright and sunny personality! Although...lately he hasn't been smiling or laughing as much. When his friends ask him what's wrong, he just smiles and tells them that it's nothing. _

_But Mama, can't they tell that he's faking a smile? _

_I wanted to cry, because, I know how it feels. _

_The real question is, why has he been so down lately? Usually, even if someone gets angry or throws a punch at him, he just laughs and grins. But not for the past two weeks now. _

_I don't like it. I think that there's something wrong. _

_But I'm too scared to ask about it, because I don't even know him! Yes, Mama, I have a major crush on a guy that I don't even know. I'm a helpless cause, aren't I?_

_Levy, Juvia, Cana, and Erza keep encouraging me to go up and tell him how I feel, but how am I supposed to do that when I don't even know him?! They really need to think their ideas through. A lot. A lot, a lot. _

_But then you'd probably say something like that too, huh? _

_I kind of want to be five again, life is getting too complicated. I had a hard enough time making it through my junior year before I developed this silly crush on a guy who I've never even really met before. _

_I see him walking through the hallways and he sits across the bus from me, that's it. And I'm too scared to even go up and try to hold a conversation with him! Way to go Lucy. You've just bought yourself a ticket to the land of teenage love. We hope you enjoy your stay. We'll even give you a fluttering heart whenever your crush looks your way, sweaty hands, extreme nervousness, stuttering, and blushing a bright cherry color, free of charge! _

_I'm absolutely thrilled. _

_Not. _

_This...is going to be an interesting semester..._

_Oh! My pathetic crush aside, I have some other things to tell you! _

_First of all, Levy had a major crush on this scary-looking guy called Gajeel. He's friends with Natsu, and has lots of piercings. He calls me 'Bunny-Girl', but I haven't figured out why yet...it's starting to get on my nerves..._

_Of course, he calls Levy things like 'Shrimp' and 'Shorty', so maybe he just has some kind of weird habit of giving girls somewhat insulting nicknames. _

_I have no idea. _

_But I do know that he saved Levy from getting bullied the other day. I heard from Juvia, that when she thanked him, he even blushed! My best friend is in love~! I can't wait to tease her about this, after all, it's payback for her endless teasing about me liking Natsu! _

_Ha! Take that Levy! _

_Erza also has someone she likes. The 'scary' student council president has a crush on the calm, shy, and cool vice president! Of our class, of course. His name is Jellal, and I have to admit, he's pretty cute. And I think he likes her too, because he asked her on a date today! _

_Although...I wasn't sure if either of them were going to make it, because, Erza's face was the same color as her hair, and I was pretty sure she was hyperventilating. And Jellal...he looked unhealthily pale...and he was almost whispering...Juvia and I had to help them both to the nurse's office because we were afraid they were both going to go down before Jellal even finished asking her out. _

_She said yes, of course. _

_And you already know that Juvia is madly in love with Gray, Natsu's best friend/rival/frenemy. However, I think we may have some new developments in this case. Because I saw Gray talking to Juvia (a normal conversation, yes) yesterday, and I think...he may like her. Like, like-like. I hope it really works out for her, because, I'm getting kind of tired of her calling me 'love-rival.' I don't even like Gray! _

_I like Natsu, of course. _

_Well, I think I'm going to call it a night and go to sleep now. Goodnight, Mama. Wish me luck and sweet dreams. _

_Love, _

_Lucy _

* * *

_March 7_

_Dear Mama, _

_Natsu was wearing a rather warm-looking jacket today. In seventy-five degree weather. I don't even hardly ever see him wearing a jacket or coat in the winter, let alone on a nice spring day! I think it's strange. _

_And not only that, but he almost never smiles or laughs now. His friends are getting worried, and I am too. I've been worried, and I think they have also. So today, I finally went up to Gray (who I've never talked to before, except for a few times) and asked what was wrong. _

_He didn't know. No one knows. He even said that he was getting ready to ask me about it. Which is weird, because I've never even really talked to Natsu before. _

_Even though I'm in love with him. _

_Yes, Mama, you read that right. I'm in love with him. _

_I really am a hopeless cause, aren't I? _

_In other news, Gajeel finally asked Levy out the other day! After he saved her from those bullies last fall, they've become really good friends, and Levy really did fall in love with the big guy. Even though I still have no clue what she sees in him. But he's actually really nice, although he's rather...rough around the edges. _

_Erza and Jellal have been dating since last November, when he asked her out for the first time. And let me tell you, I think I'm going to be a bridesmaid in a few years. Juvia and Levy too, of course. Those two are so cute together! (Jellal and Erza, not Levy and Juvia. That would be weird...) Jellal even bought her favorite flowers for her when they went on their last date! Kya! So adorable! _

_I hope that maybe, one day Natsu will ask me out..._

_Is that a bad thing? _

_Because, I really wish it comes true. I just saw a shooting star outside the window (Did you send it to me?) so I'm going to wish for that now! _

_Oh...you're not supposed to tell anyone what you wished for...but maybe, if it's just you, it'll be okay! Just don't tell anyone, okay Mama? Please? I know that you won't, so thank you. A million times thank you! _

_I'm going to go now, Levy, Juvia, Erza, and I are going shopping. You know, to find something nice for Levy to wear on her date. I love you Mama, wish us luck! _

_Love, _

_Lucy _

* * *

_April 9_

_Dear Mama, _

A few tear drops hit the page as the blonde hurriedly wrote on the paper. She used her free hand to try and wipe some away, but her efforts were in vain. A choked sob escaped her lips and her knuckles were white as they gripped her pencil.

_I didn't go to school today. Or yesterday, or the day before. _

Her free hand gripped the fabric of her long black dress.

_I know that I should have, and I'm really sorry. _

She stopped writing for a moment and glanced over at the envelope on her desk.

_Gray gave me a letter today. It was from Natsu. It was nice, because I hadn't really ever talked with him before. But you know that already. _

_You probably would tell me that not going to school isn't good, and like I said, I'm really sorry. But you see, I have a reason. _

Lucy's tired and tear-filled eyes wandered over to the calendar, where a big red 'x' was marked across April 6th.

_Because, Natsu died three days ago. I think he might have known all along that he was going to die, and it just makes me want to die, too. He didn't commit suicide, just so you know, because that may be what you're thinking. _

_Gray told me that Natsu's father had disappeared seven years ago, so he was left in the care of a guardian. _

A few more tears splashed onto the page.

_No one really knows what happened, or why Natsu never fought back or told anyone, but that...that horrible person used to...to beat him. _

She screamed.

_Not all the time, just recently, I guess. Starting last November. And...three days ago...he killed Natsu. _

Her pencil broke in half.

_Why would someone do that, Mama? Why? Why? Why would anyone do that? He never did anything wrong! He never even fought back! _

Lucy's fist clenching her dress turned white.

_We had a funeral for him today. Almost everyone came. It was...nice, I guess. But I wish that Natsu hadn't been lying in a casket. He should have been with us, somewhere like at the ice cream parlor. _

_He's going to jail, the man that did it. I don't know what they're going to do with him. Nothing good, I suppose. He'll probably be there for the rest of his miserable life. _

_But that's not going to bring Natsu back. He's never coming back, Mama. Why can't he? I want him to come back! Everyone wants him to come back! _

_I never even told him how I felt...I love him, Mama. I really do. I don't want him to be gone forever. _

_All I have left of him is a letter and his scarf. _

_But I want him here with me instead. _

_I read his letter, he wrote it before he died, I think. Maybe even months before. You know something, Mama? Of course, you probably really did already know, but he felt the same way about me. He loved me too, Mama. He even said he thought I was beautiful. It almost makes me want to laugh, because I thought he was beautiful too. _

_So my wish really did come true. _

_But why did it have to end like this? _

_I'll write you again. Sometime soon, I promise. _

_Will you take care of Natsu for me? Until I get there too? I don't think I'll be coming anytime soon, but you never know. Tell Natsu I love him for me? Even though I already have lots of times now. Say it again, please? I really want him to know. _

_I'll see you both again someday. _

_But until then, I'll keep on living, is that okay? I think it's what you'd both want me to do. _

_With love, _

_Lucy _

* * *

_{Just let me go, we'll meet again soon, now wait, wait, wait for me, _

_please hang around, I'll see you when I fall asleep} _

* * *

_{There's a boy who sits across from me on the bus, _

_he's always smiling and laughing with his friends. _

_I think he's beautiful. _

_He doesn't smile or laugh as much anymore. _

_His friends are worried about him, and I am too._

_When they ask him about it, _

_he just smiles and says it's nothing. _

_But I still think he's beautiful. _

_He wore a sweater today, even though it's almost summer. _

_He almost never smiles or laughs anymore. _

_No one knows what's wrong. _

_But I still think he's beautiful. _

_He committed suicide the other day, _

_and wrote a letter to the girl sitting across for him on the bus. _

_Who he thought was beautiful} _

* * *

**I know! It wasn't very good! Originally, like in the poem-thingy, the boy commits suicide, but I just couldn't see Natsu doing that. So I came up with some lame excuse for his death instead. I had a hard time writing Lucy's last letter too...maybe I should have just written it like the poem-thing. **

** I couldn't find the original picture where I read the poem-thingy, so I did my best and tried to write what I remembered of it. I absolutely sobbed my heart out when I read it the first time. **

** I didn't really proofread this, so I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar errors/mistakes. **

** Well, I hope you review, favorite, and follow anyway! **

** I like to write happy stories with happy ending most of the time, but I figured I needed to throw in some angst (even though it was awful), the next chapters will be better, I promise. **

** I already have them planned out. **

** Until next time!**

** Bye bye for now! **

** - Sonata-chan **


End file.
